The invention relates to a pulley with an unlockable clamp, comprising a roller mounted rotating on a first flange-plate for guiding the rope, a trigger pivoting between an inactive position and an active position to respectively release and clamp the rope against the roller, and control means to keep the trigger in the inactive position disabling action of the clamp.